


U is for Unchained; Devasena

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [21]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Destiny managed to steal everything from her... everything except her stubborn resilience.
Relationships: AmarSena, Amarendra Baahubali/Devasena
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096
Kudos: 6





	U is for Unchained; Devasena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts).



“As the hero who has won my heart, you are welcome to carry me off to Mahishmati even as a maid, but NEVER as a prisoner bereft of her freedom,” she had proudly proclaimed ages ago.

Destiny had a strange habit of exchanging sarcastic smiles with her, and months later, it managed to steal everything from her– her husband, her child, the freedom she valued more than even the love of her life– except her stubborn resilience.

From the utter lack of privacy for responding to the call of nature to the more feminine problems of lactation and menstruation, from the meagre supplies of food and water and the tattered condition of her clothes to the sadistic jeers and taunts of a certain Bhallaladeva, Devasena faced them all with nerves of steel.

Collecting twigs for the funeral pyre of that megalomaniac pervert kept her going, as did practising Kalaripayattu (when the guards would fall asleep), the repeated entreaties of concerned Mahishmatians, and the quiet confidence that her son would come to rescue her.

Someone does come (as evident from the collective chants of ‘Baahubali, Baahubali’ during the installation of Bhalla’s statue) and currently stands smiling at her… good heavens, could it be her long-lost idiot?

Her initial impulse is to fly straight into his arms like a bird to its nest, but her feet are too numb to move, and her wrinkled skin an aching reminder of the long years gone by.

Besides, the man before her is clearly too young to be him… and moreover, he lacks that characteristic mischievous twinkle in her Amarendra’s eyes.

 _Our son,_ the Yuvarani of Kuntala– no, the Rajamatha of Mahishmati– allows herself a satisfied smile as she manages to walk out, unchained at last.


End file.
